Uninvited Bliss
by Amethyst Chronicles
Summary: Seto and Jounouchi are a perfectly happy couple. But after a little meeting with Yami, Seto’s been acting a little strange, as if he was hiding something from his puppy. What could it be? [SethJouSeto][Yaoi][Lemon][In response to Naiomi Cloud's challeng
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I never will *sigh* It's a shame...all those cute bishies XD  
Rating: [NC-17] for sexual situations...*grins*  
Elements: Yaoi, Lemon  
Pairing: Seth/Jou/Seto (Ooo…this is gonna be fun! ^_^)  
  
***This fic is in response to Naiomi Cloud's challenge!***  
  
A few words from the authoress:  
  
Alright, I'll say this now before someone complains about it: Seto's past name is really Set/Seto, not Seth, but I just choose to use that name, so please don't complain! Oh, and I choose to use the Japanese names of the characters, so don't complain about that either ^_^ *ahem* Next topic!  
  
Welcome to my very first S/J/S fic! A combination of my fave pairings! ^_^ There's not enough Seth fics out there, so I'm here to promote it!  
  
Since this story is set in modern times, Seth is Seto's yami from the Millennium Rod, but they DO NOT reside within the same body! Well, not in my story anyways. And if Bakura or Yami show up in my fic sometime in the future, they'll have their own separate bodies as well.  
  
As for the timeline of this story, it's after Battle City and the Noa arc. In tis story, Kaiba never went to America to build Kaiba Land! He stays in Japan first.  
  
Anways, I hope you guys enjoy this fic! R/R please!  
  
NOTES:  
[Quote] is a thought  
/Quote/ is a mindlink from Seto to Seth  
//Quote// is a mindlink from Seth to Seto  
"Quote" is speech  
  
In this chapter, we see things from Jounouchi's point of view. This story jumps right into the whole Seto/Jou relationship, so here Jou's explaining the story of how these two came together. Seth's not in this chapter yet! But he'll definitely make an appearance in chapter two!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I still remember the first day I realized that I loved him.  
  
Yeah, I know...`Love' is such a strong word to use. But honestly, it's the only word in my vocabulary that fulfills the feelings I have for Seto.  
  
I remember that day, when Seto stood against Gozaburo, his evil step-father, and never backed down. Gozaburo insulted him, saying that he was `still so proud'. His pride is what makes me respect him so much. You'd think all that pride would make him annoying at times, but you're wrong. It's his enormous ego that gets annoying...but I still love him all the same. Besides, I've got enough ego to rival him any day.  
  
I remember when he purposely lost a duel against Noa (his step-brother & Gozaburo's biological son) in order to bring back Mokuba's memory. No one ever saw it coming...especially from him. It's great how he sticks up for his little brother like that. It's so heartbreaking how all throughout their lives, all they had was eachother. Kinda like mine and Shizuka's relationship, I'd do anything to help her out.  
  
Sure he can be an egotistical little fucker at times (Please don't tell him I said that!) but that's just how he is, and I wouldn't change it for the world. For example, he's repeatedly used the term `Master and dog' many times (often during...certain activities...) and he can be prick around my friends for absolutely no reason. Well, he's still a bit jealous of Yami, but I'm sure he'll get over it eventually. Oh, and he can also be a little obsessive.  
  
But I always look past these things and into something more. I don't know why, but I see these things in Seto that no one else does (besides his brother of course). Whenever I look into those gorgeous, deep blue eyes of his, all my problems and worries just seem to go away. I love running my fingers through his silky chestnut locks and just staring into his eyes. Heh...Seto always tells me to stop looking at him like that `cause it freaks him out but I know better. He enjoys seeing people's fascination with him and his natural beauty. Once again, that would be his ego talkin'.  
  
So how the hell did I, Jounouchi Katsuya, hook up with the oh-so-rich-and-handsome CEO of Kaiba Corp, you ask?  
  
Well, I'll explain this quickly so it won't sound so mushy and girly. The second Yami beat Yami Malik at Duel Tower, Seto told everyone to evacuate to the island. He was planning to blow up the whole thing! 10 minutes before the bomb went off, Isono (Seto's chief asisstant), told everyone that Seto and Mokuba haven't reported back to the blimp and that they couldn't find him anywhere. When Yugi suggested that he might've been planning to commit suicide, and sink to the bottom of the ocean along with Alcatraz, my heart sank. I devoted those last 10 minutes, trying to find him as hard as I could, practically on the verge of tears. Then, the blimp took off without him, leaving me in unbearable pain. A miracle happened, and Seto and Mokuba appeared out of the rubble in a jet! I felt so many emotions at that time; relief, anger, joy, an urge to kill Kaiba, etc. Sometime after Battle City, I came to a realization that I had to tell him how I felt about him. If anything ever happened to him, and if my true feelings were never heard, I wouldn't be able to live myself and my cowardly ways. So naturally, I told him. Jounouchi Katsuya never backs down once he has a plan. Of course, he didn't take it very well at first...well, actually, he didn't take it well at all. Yes, this did break my heart a bit but afterwards, he apologized to me. Saying that he only reacted that way because he didn't know how to act, despite that he felt the same way about me. I was so surprised that he kissed me afterwards, but I was still shocked over the fact that he said `I'm sorry' and meant it!  
  
Talk about a happy ending, huh? Well, I'd suppose so...if that was the ending. Me and Seto still fight a lot, and it's usually over the dumbest things. Lately I've been especially suspicious of him. Ever since he had a `little chat' with Yami and Yugi, he's been trapping himself within the house more, but refuses to let me in. And whenever I get together with him, he gets really paranoid and constantly darts his eyes around, as if he was looking for someone who was spying on him. Also, whenever I ask him any questions of concern he tells me to `stop being so nosy'. Which really pisses me off. I don't want to get into any drastic conclusions like `he's cheating on me'. So I'm just going to have to trust him and hope he returns back to normal soon.  
  
I think I'll call him now and see what he's up to. Maybe make some plans to go out. The boy doesn't go out enough, too much work and stress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Has anyone seen episode 171 of the Yugioh anime, where Seto drives that ultra-cool sports car and whips out his checkbook? *squeals like a fangirl* SOO kakkoii!! XD His signature isn't all that cool though, it kinda looks like my handwriting :S  
  
That's what I love about the off-comic arcs in anime. They have such awesome clips and storylines you're not likely to see in the manga! (Well, duh...but still ^_^) Hehe, enough of that now!  
  
Now getting back to the subject - What do you guys think? Please review!  
  
~Amethyst Chronicles ~ [amethyst315@hotmail.com]


	2. Frusterations

***Disclaimers and notes are in the first chapter!  
  
A few words from the authoress:  
  
In this chapter, we see things from Seto's POV. Watch out for some lime! As for what happens in the chapter...you'll have to read the chapter to found out! ~_^  
  
Please R/R!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I try to hold back a moan from the back of my throat trying not to sound submissive.  
  
The cold tips of his fingers slide along my sides as his hot lips ravage my chest, torturing me. His mouth slowly moves it's way down my torso as his hands gracefully undoes my pants. I let out a sigh of relief as my throbbing erection is finally let out of those damned leather pants. Perhaps I need a change of wardrobe...but now definitely isn't the time to worry about that.  
  
His tongue starts licking softly at the tip of my member teasingly, like a puppy lapping up some milk (or are those cats?...aahhh screw it.). To make this torture even more unbearable, he lightly sucked for a few seconds every now and then, and returned to flicking with his tongue.  
  
Unable to take this treatment, my hands fumbled as they intertwined with his smooth golden hair, lightly 'guiding' his head down towards me.  
  
After a bit of reluctance (since he probably wanted to tease me even further), he opened his lips as his wet heat enveloped my erection.  
  
"Katsuya..." I couldn't hold my moans back anymore.  
  
His hands gripped along my shaft where his mouth couldn't reach, squeezing softly. This time he didn't play any tricks and just gave a good hard sucking.  
  
Ah...Ra, I love my puppy...  
  
----------  
  
My eyes snapped open, back to reality, letting out a stifled cry as I came. Mmm...a wonderful dream about my lover...wait...  
  
"`The hell...?"  
  
I felt someone lap away around my nether regions. I lifted my head up to see what was going on...  
  
Oh Ra...  
  
"SETH!!!" I hollered at the top of my lungs.  
  
I quickly jumped off the couch and re-buttoned my pants and shirt. What the fuck was he thinking!?  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking!?" I yell, repeating my previous thought.  
  
"You know, you're quite rough, pushing my head down like that." He says while smirking.  
  
Smartass. I'll show him how rough I can be.  
  
"What the hell do you want!? I told you to stay in your damned room!!"  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to stay in that wretched room like a good little caged animal?" the priest asked with a stern look.  
  
"So you escaped your room to give me a blow job...in my sleep. What the hell is wrong with you!? What if Mokuba saw!?!?" I yell, my temper rising higher by the moment.  
  
"Mokuba left to go for a walk a while ago. Do you really think I'd do something so risky and foolish my friend?"  
  
"Must you ask a rhetorical question Seth? And I'm NOT your friend."  
  
"I haven't had any fun in ages Seto, being trapped in that rod. Must you ruin my fun?" Seth asked with a puppy-dog look on his face.  
  
"Fun? The word's not even in my vocabulary. Now get out of my face." I say threateningly.  
  
"...get out of your face? Is that another one of your modern-day cliches?"  
  
"It means get the hell away from me. NOW." The words seething through my teeth.  
  
"Whatever you want...but the one that you were moaning about...Katsuya, I think his name is, just called. And might I add that he didn't sound quite happy to hear my voice." The high priest then walked away with a satisfied smirk.  
  
He left the room, leaving me with my eyes wide and my mouth hung open in shock. Jou called, and the insane bastard just had to pick up the phone, didn't he? He just LOVES playing with people's minds doesn't he? The asshole...  
  
Seth was already gone so there wasn't any point in asking what he said to Katsuya, so I whipped out my cell and dialed his number. Please pick up the phone...  
  
"Hello, Jounouchi speaking." Thank Ra...  
  
"Jounouchi! It's me, Seto. Did you call me earlier?" I say, all in one breath.  
  
"Oh, it's you. You sound really out of breath there Kaiba."  
  
He called me Kaiba. He only calls me that when he's pissed off at me.  
  
"Look Katsuya, it's not what you think it is. The guy that picked up the phone wasn't anybody. Just pretend it never happened, alright?" I say in a soft voice. I know he's not gonna fall for it though.  
  
"You really think I'm just gonna forget about it? It's not everyday that I call my boyfriend, only to hear another man's voice on the line."  
  
I'm really in deep shit this time.  
  
"I'm really sorry that you feel that way Katsuya. But I promise you that you're the only one I love. Please let me take you out sometime, to make up for it."  
  
Blegh. I hate having to be so lovey dovey, but then again, I'd rather be lovey dovey than have an angry Jounouchi.  
  
After a long silence, he finally answered.  
  
"Fine. But promise me that when we go out, you won't start acting all weird again."  
  
Acting weird? What's he talking about?  
  
"I promise. So how about we go out on Friday? We'll go to a club or something."  
  
I hate dancing, but I know Jou loves going out to the clubs.  
  
"Really? You'll actually take me out dancing???"  
  
I can practically see him grinning through the phone.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'm a man of my word."  
  
With that, Jounouchi thanked me about a million times before he said goodbye. He can act like such a cute little kid at times. He's so optimistic that he can lighten anyone's mood.  
  
It seems like no one can lighten my mood lately though. Perhaps that's what Jou meant by 'acting strange'. The source of it all comes that spirit of the Millennium Rod, Seth. I hate listening to him blabber on about the past and all that other occult nonsense he talks about.  
  
So how did the Millennium Rod come into my possession you ask?  
  
Well, the rod isn't the only Millennium item in my possession. Let me explain. About a week ago Yami and Yugi called me and told me that they really needed to talk with me. Saying it was 'urgent'. My ass it was.  
  
----FLASHBACK----  
  
"So...let me get this straight. You want me to keep guard of the Millennium Items?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Precisely. You're the only one who has an efficient enough security system." Yami replies confidently.  
  
"NO. HELL NO. Now leave." I say in a threatening tone.  
  
"Please Kaiba! You're the only one that can help us! If these items get into the wrong hands, it could be the end of us all!" Yugi pleads frivolously.  
  
"Good, it's bound to happen. Why escape the inevitable? Besides, why can't that Shadi guy protect them for you!? Isn't he supposed to be the keeper of the Millennium items?"  
  
"It's not like we haven't tried Kaiba. We can't find him anywhere. That guy is so elusive." The crimson eyed Pharaoh says.  
  
"I see...So tell me...What do I get out of this? Installing security systems isn't free you know." Alright, now they're bound to be stumped.  
  
The two stared at eachother with a concerned look for a moment, then back to me.  
  
"We have the money. We're not sure if it's enough though." With that, Yugi pulled out a stack of money from his backpack and put it down on his table.  
  
I took the stack of cash and counted it, expecting less then 1000 yen. How wrong I was...after counting the money I realized he had just gave me 1,000,000 yen (A/N: That's roughly $10,000 US). Since when did Yugi have money to spend like this?  
  
I let out a suppressed sigh and closed my eyes.  
  
"Fine." I growled. "I'll do this for you. Now leave. And take your money, I have enough already."  
  
Knowing not to argue with me, they took their money and left after thanking me. They left the Millennium items behind though. I stared at the 5 articles of gold before me, a scowl on my face. I hate all this occult crap. (A/N: Yugi didn't immediately have all 7 of the items after battle city. Shadi kept 2 of them, the Millennium Ankh and Scale.)  
  
My eyes skimmed over one particular item. The Millennium Rod. I picked it up, as if on reflex, and examined it carefully. The head of the rod started to emit a blinding light, enveloping me in some sort of heat and energy.  
  
A man that looked exactly like myself appeared before my eyes.  
  
----END FLASHBACK----  
  
I've been hiding Seth inside my mansion for about a week now. And it's been the most unbearable week of my life.  
  
Mokuba seems to like him, although I don't understand why.  
  
I can't even count how many times he's tried to seduce me and play with my mind. Which is really sickening.  
  
Seth...is an odd character, as I've realized these past few days. He looks almost exactly like me, but we have big differences in personality. Well, to put it simply, he's just more optimistic than I am, he's less temperamental than me and he's definitely more insane.  
  
Mokuba tells me that he's also 'more funner' than me. I'm not jealous or anything, I just thought I should mention this as well.  
  
Like I said, the word's not in my vocabulary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter is a little longer plus it had some interaction between Seto and Seth. Oh and don't worry, they'll get along eventually...and then some ~_^ Muahaha. Seth's a little OOC in this story but oh well. At least I was able to keep Jou and Seto in character. Besides, I like Seth as a mysterious and sexy seducer. XD Wouldn't you agree?  
  
So please review and tell me what you think of how the story's going so far!  
  
Next chapter, Jounouchi meets Seth!  
  
~Amethyst Chronicles ~ [amethyst315@hotmail.com] 


End file.
